


Act Your Age Podfic Part 2

by Oddfront



Series: Act Your Age Podfic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Podfic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are on a hunt when something goes awry and Sammy’s body is twelve again, but his mind is still twenty seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Your Age Podfic Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of Act your Age from WrensEroticLibrary, which can be found here: http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/55359707075/act-your-age-part-one

This is the link to [Part 2a](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/66031472775/actyourage2a)

 

This is the link to [Part 2b](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/66104556797/actyourage2b)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know who thought what?


End file.
